1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to radio frequency (RF) directional couplers, and more particularly, to reconfigurable directional couplers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A directional coupler performs a variety of functions or operations relating to RF power signals. In one non-limiting example application a directional coupler is used to measure power delivered from a power amplifier. Power at the coupling port of the directional coupler is delivered to a power meter. Information from the power meter is used to adjust the power amplifier gain to a suitable level for amplifying a power signal of interest.
In another example application a directional coupler is adapted to monitor the transmitted power and the reflected power in a mobile phone antenna. From this information a power control circuit adjusts a power amplifier (PA) within the cell phone so as to improve a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR).